1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to flash powder formulations, more particularly to smokeless flash powder formulations, and most particularly to smokeless flash powder formulations that provide adequate report and light emissions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many law enforcement and military personnel employ flash grenades as one method of entering an area containing hostile targets. The flash grenades provide sound and light in order to blind and deafen hostile targets in order to subdue the targets as safely as possible.
The flash powder normally used in creating the light and sound normally contains potassium perchlorate and aluminum powder. While this mixture produces effective light and sound report, it also produces a significant amount of smoke through the formation of potassium chloride and aluminum oxide. This obscurant smoke has the effect of blinding the law enforcement or military personnel as well as hostile targets.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a flash powder for use in flash grenades that produces an adequate light and report emission as well as reduces smoke produced by the powder.